Chemistry
by GottaBeSneaky
Summary: Edward Cullen is a teacher in Seattle, Washington with a student teacher, Miss Swan, who captures his eye. Cute little all-human one-shot. EPOV.


Chemistry

"So basically, a big rock slammed into Earth and broke into a bunch of pieces. The pieces started to orbit the Earth and eventually came together and continued to orbit. Nowadays, we call that orbiting object the moon." Bella looked around the room. "Does anyone know what that process is called today?"

"The Collision-Ring Theory!" A student said.

"Very good, Will. And that is the most popular theory among scientists on how our moon came to exist."

She was actually a pretty good teacher. Probably the best one I've had in the four years I've been a teacher. And to be honest, I think I have a bit of a crush on her.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm an eighth grade teacher in Seattle, Washington. Bella Swan is my student teacher for this semester, who is working to get her Master's degree at the University of Seattle.

Like I said before, I think I have a little bit of a school crush on her. She's a beautiful woman and I can tell that the students really like her. I was thinking of asking her out to dinner soon. I know it's against the rules, with inter-office relationships being a big no-no, but if she agreed to go out with me, I think we could do a pretty good job of keeping it secret. I only worried that she already had a boyfriend or something.

My train of thought was lost as the bell rang, signaling the hour was over.

As the students filed out of the room, I walked over to Bella who was erasing the chalk board.

"I think that lesson went very well, Miss Swan. I can tell they really like your teaching style." I complimented her.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I thought so too." She smiled and finished wiping the board.

"Pleas call me Edward." I said, trying to mar to professional lines drawn between us.

"Then you can call me Bella." She smiled warmly at me.

"Bella." I smiled back. Her enthusiasm was contagious. I glanced at the clock on the wall above my desk. "Well, Bella, how would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

She seemed surprised at first, but she soon looked up at me and said "sure" in a small voice.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, grabbing my coat and slipping it on.

"Um, Subway?"

"Sounds good."

I held her coat out for her as she slipped her arms in.

"Do you want to just take my car?" I asked, gesturing with my hand.

"Sure, we could do that." She said, laughing.

I followed her out the door, chuckling with her.

About twenty minutes later, we were seated at a booth, eating our subs.

"So you're going to be here for the rest of the school year, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm scheduled to be here until May, when I graduate." She answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"Would you mind being a chaperone on our field trip to Washington D.C. at the end of the year, then?"

"I'll have to check my schedule about the dates, but I would love to." She said, smiling again. "I've always wanted to go, thank you for the offer."

I smiled, nodding. Then I sighed.

"Okay, to be honest, the reason I asked you to lunch was so I could ask you out. Okay that makes me sound like a junior high schooler, but whatever. I didn't think asking you to dinner at school would be… proper if you will. So, I guess-"

"Yes."

"Wait, you'll go to dinner with me?"

"Yes." She smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "I really like you Edward. You're an amazing teacher and I want to get to know you better on a personal level."

"I feel the same about you." I said, smiling with her. "How about dinner this Friday?"

"That sounds wonderful."

_Two months later…_

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." I said, looking around the hallway before pecking her on the lips. I unlocked the classroom door as she stole my coffee, taking a sip.

"Hi." She said, holding the coffee between her small hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, I got you one." I said, offering her the other drink in the little cardboard tray.

"Yours looked really good, I just wanted a sip." She defended.

"Of course you did." I said, chuckling at her antics. I held the door open for her as she walked inside.

She sat her lap top bag by my desk and took another sip of my coffee.

"Hey I want that back." I said, reaching for the Styrofoam cup. She pulled her hand away at the last second.

"I want this one." She said, taking a sip, keeping her eyes on me.

I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. Then I smiled and bent down to kiss her.

My attempt at diversion worked and swiftly grabbed the coffee out of her hand. She then put her hands in my hair, tangling her fingers in it. Thank God no one came in at that moment, because then we would be in some deep trouble. She pulled away for just a second.

"Okay, you can have the coffee." She said, quickly kissing me again.

Later that day, when we were walking to the parking lot, I had a funny thought.

"Do you think the students have realized there's something going on between us yet?"

"Yeah, they have." She said.

"Wait what? How do you know?" I asked, my eyes growing big.

"I heard Samantha talking to Kylie the other day about how "Mr. Cullen is always making googly eyes at Miss Swan." Apparently you weren't as stealthy as you first thought." Her tinkling laugh filled the air.

"Well that's embarrassing… I guess I'm just captivated by your beauty!" I said dramatically, earning another laugh from her.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She said, placing her hand on my cheek and smiling. "But perhaps you should be a little more secretive, we could get in trouble."

"Anytime." I said, looking into her eyes. "And I know, I'm sorry. I'll try not to stare at you so much." We had reached her car by now and she opened the passenger side, placing her lap top on the seat. She turned around and stood on her tip toes to kiss me lightly.

"You're coming over tonight, right?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled at her.

"Good." She said, laughing.

"I love you." I said, surprising myself.

She looked up at me quickly, eyes wide. I had obviously surprised her too.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean, I did, but I didn't mean to say it out loud." I said, sounding like an idiot. Then I sighed, giving up. "I love you Bella."

I had never said those three words, in that order, to anyone besides my family. Saying them to her, shocked the hell out of me, but they felt right. And I most definitely knew they were true.

"I don't expect you to say it back… I just want you to know that I do." She still hadn't said anything and it worried me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, or you think we're moving too fast." I said quickly.

Finally, she found her voice.

"No, no, no, it's fine. You just caught me off guard; no one has ever told me that in a romantic way… I was just surprised." She looked into my eyes, all traces of humor gone. "I love you too, Edward."

I could feel the huge smile as it took over my face.

She stood on her tip toes again to kiss me, lingering for a little longer than usual.

"I'll see you later tonight, Edward." She said. I beamed.

"Of course, Bella."

**Okay, so I know a lot of this is highly unrealistic, their whole relationship between teacher and student teacher, not being caught, etc. but its fanfiction! That's pretty much what fanfiction is for, to bend the rules of the real world to make the fanfic world your own (:**

**This has definitely been the hardest one-shot to title. I still don't like it that much. **

**I got the inspiration from this from my actual teacher and student teacher, because I think they would make an absolutely adorable couple. That's probably weird but whatever. And the kid named Will is actually after my best friend Will. He's hella smart so I figured he could be the kid who knows all the answers, haha. Anyway, I'm probably a bit of a creep for basing a story off of my teachers and incorporating some of my friends, but that's just how I roll. Besides, none of them know I write fanfiction haha.**

**So let me know what you thought of this little one-shot. I thought it was okay… anyway, please review (:**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))**


End file.
